hammerbro101fandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer Bro: Mind Your Own Mutants!
Hammer Bro: Mind Your Own Mutants! is an action-platform game developed by Sega and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Wii, and Xbox 360. The Nintendo DS version of the game was developed by Konami. Story Why It Rocks #Just like Hammer Bro Clashes With The Titans, this gameplay focuses more towards combat, while still having a ton of platforming sections, making this a true Hammer Bro game. #There are physic puzzles, and the game forces you to do them in order to move on, making them useful. #The Titans gain the ability to quadruple jump. #Unlike Crash: Mind Over Mutant, this game has a PlayStation 3 version. #This game returns all Titans from the previous game and adds in new Titans! #The bosses are harder, and they require strategy and skill to defeat them. They also come in phases. ##Speaking of bosses, there are more bosses, as there are 10 bosses. #The game is an open world game, and you can free roam at any time. #Waluigi returns after 14 years of absence! #The game adds in four new Elemental Koopas: Snow Koopa, Darkness Koopa, Light Koopa, and Rain Koopa. Why The DS Version Rocks The DS version is not as good as the home console version, but is still awesome. #It plays similar to the Nintendo DS version of Crash: Mind Over Mutant, but it works really well and has 3D levels. #It reuses the music from the previous game. #When you lose a life, you restart from where you left off. #The Titans are easy to control. #Interesting gameplay. #Interesting enemies. #This game contains a decent amount of cutscenes. #The touch screen is easy to use. #Although there are fewer Titans than the console version, most of them are awesome. #Full dialogue for the characters. #Like the console version, it is an open world game. Bad Qualities (Console Version) #There is a large backtracking the player has to do in this game. #This game can be completed within 6 hours. Bad Qualities (DS Version) #Like the console version, the player has to backtrack in order to complete tasks. #This version can be completed in less than 3 hours. Reception The Wii and PlayStation 3 versions of Hammer Bro: Mind Your Own Mutants! received critical acclaim from critics and fans, and it is the highest rated Hammer Bro game in the franchise. Metacritic gave Wii version a 94 out of 100 and the PlayStation 3 version a 91 out of 100. The Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, and PlayStation 2 recieved "generally favorable" reviews, with Metacritic giving the Xbox 360 version an 84 out of 100, the PlayStation Portable version a 76 out of 100, and the PlayStation 2 version an 88 out of 100. The Nintendo DS version recieved mixed to positive reviews, with Metacritic giving it a 72 out of 100. Category:Hammer Bro Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:2010 Games Category:Short Length Games Category:Awesome Games